Mellie Crossworld
Madam Negra © Información Mellanya "Mellie" Crossworld (望愛 クロスワード, Crossworld Mirai 'en japonés) es un personaje proveniente del futuro y jugadora de los Arions y Raimon (GO!). Es la nieta del Profesor Crossworld Cryptix. Apariencia Mellie es una chica de estatura normal. Tiene el pelo ondulado rubio con mechas azules en las puntas, le llega hasta debajo del pecho. Tiene el flequillo echado hacia los lados y unos mechones ondulados, uno por la mejilla y otro por el hombro. Tiene los ojos verde oliva. Su ropa normal consta de un vestido con mangas hasta las rodillas blanco acompañado de un chaleco rosa abrochado junto a una corbata y zapatos escolares también rosas. Siempre lleva su pulsera temporal. Personalidad Mellie es una chica tímida, aunque es bastante sociable y no tiene problema en “hablar” con nadie, prefiere estar sola en un rincón a sus cosas. Es EXTREMADAMENTE curiosa, tiene que saber todo en todo momento cuando algo le incomoda, por lo que no duda en recurrir a viajar en el tiempo para buscar la verdad Historia Es la nieta del profesor Crossworld Cryptix. Sus padres murieron atropellados por un coche el día de su quinto cumpleaños ya que no fueron capaces de apartarse a tiempo aunque Mellie pudo avisarles, por lo que ella decidió que no iba a volver a hablar ya que pensó que su voz era inútil. Al morir sus padres, su abuelo se convirtió en su tutor legal y por su sexto cumpleaños le regalo a Wandaba, que le cuidaría ya que él estaba ocupado con sus investigaciones, además que le serviría como traductor de sus gestos. En el colegio no quería hablar con nadie también debido a su timidez natural, pero un niño se empeñó en hablar con ella: Fey Rune, ella terminó por hablarle y se hicieron amigos, pero repentinamente Fey desapareció. Varios años después, Fey volvió para pedirle ayuda a su abuelo para detener al SSC, por lo que su abuelo le manda a él, a Mellie y a Wandaba a buscar al Raimon. Ella se alegra mucho de volver a verle aunque al ver que Fey no quería hablar de donde había estado decide no preguntarle. Inazuma Eleven GO! Chrono Stone Hace su debut junto a Wandaba saliendo de la caravana Inazuma. Al verla, Arion se sorprende al ver que es muda y que ello podría provocar problemas de comunicación, pero comprueba que no hay ningún problema en el partido contra Alpha. Cuando está el equipo de Arion jugando contra Fey en el Ragnarok, ella está en las gradas viendo el partido cuando Fey empezó a atacarles con los poderes mentales, ella también se sintió afectada por los dolores de cabeza e intentó levantarse y bajar las escaleras, pero tropieza y cae por las escaleras haciéndose daño en la mano, pero se levanta y decide volver a hablar, gritándole a Fey que por qué hace daño a los que son sus amigos, seguidamente, se la llevan a la enfermería y no vuelve a aparecer en el capítulo. Sólo vuelve a aparecer en la fiesta de bienvenida de Fey con la mano vendada, ya que no tiene miximax para entrar en los 11 mejores además de su lesión. Inazuma Eleven GO! vs Danball Senki W En Inazuma Eleven GO! vs Danball Senki W aparece junto a Fey, Wandaba, Lexie y Clive, mencionando que había sido ella quien había traído a los dos últimos para que les ayudara a salvar a sus padres Técnicas Individuales * 'link=https://inazumaelevenlatinoc.fandom.com/es/wiki/Archivo:Tiro.gif Disparo atemporal * link=https://inazumaelevenlatinoc.fandom.com/es/wiki/Archivo:Regate.gif 'Regate cronológico * 'link=https://inazumaelevenlatinoc.fandom.com/es/wiki/Archivo:Bloqueo.gif Defensa estacional * link=https://inazumaelevenlatinoc.fandom.com/es/wiki/Archivo:Tiro.gif Distorsión temporal (con el espíritu guerrero) Colectivas Espíritu Guerrero Familia * Crossworld Cryptix (abuelo) * Reginleif Gavrila (madre fallecida) * Ayax Crossworld (padre fallecido) Curiosidades * Su nombre en japonés Mirai (望愛) tiene dos significados: ** 望 significa "esperanza". ** 愛 significa "amor". * Su abuelo por su cumpleaños además de a Wandaba también le regalo una pulsera temporal. * Su nombre completo es Mellanya, pero como es muy largo prefiere que le llamen Mellie. * Su nombre en japonés es Mirai, que significa “futuro”, casualmente viene del futuro. * No tiene mixi max, pero sí Espíritu Guerrero y armadura. * Tiene la misma manía de desaparecer de repente que su abuelo, solo que ella lo hace menos a menudo. * Ya sabía de antemano que Goldie era la madre de Fey, ya que al llegar esta al Raimon decidió investigar viajando en el tiempo hasta que la encontró, pero Goldie le pidió silencio. * Tiene una canción llamada Little me. * Su madre era una famosa modelo y muchas diseñadoras la piden que cuando sea mayor de edad se presente a castings para ser modelo al igual que lo era ella, pero Mellie prefiere seguir el trabajo de su padre e investigar los viajes en el tiempo. Además, no le gusta llamar la atención ni la ropa llamativa. * Aunque no quisiera ser modelo, admiraba mucho a su madre y al morir esta se hizo mechas en su honor. * Le tiene verdadero pavor a los dinosaurios por un accidente que tuvo de pequeña usando la pulsera temporal. * En el cuento del rey Arturo, ella es la doncella de Skie. * Su color favorito es el azul. * De pequeña tenía un peluche muy parecido a Wandaba. * Para comunicarse suele usar carteles que no se sabe donde los guarda o papeles, aunque con su abuelo usa gestos. * Segun Fey, cuando camina parece que va dando saltitos. * Ambos relojes de su Espíritu Guerrero determinan el tiempo que puede estar usándolo; cuando la arena caiga hasta el otro compartimento y las agujas lleguen a las 12, el Espíritu Guerrero desaparecerá. * En japonés pide que la llamen por su nombre "Mirai" en vez de su apellido, mientras que en el doblaje castellano pide que le llamen por el diminutivo "Mellie", en lugar de su nombre completo. Galería Mellie Crossword.jpg|Mellie by MiMada12LELELE Lexie twila mellie y ashley.png|Algunas de mis OC's del GO!: Lexie Foster, Ashley Wright, Mellie Crossworld y Twila Wind mellie y umi.png|Collab: Mellie y Umi with mariiaaloka2 de DeviantArt :3 mellie official.png|Mellie official wandaba y mellie.png|Mellie con Wandaba fey y mellie.png|Mellie y Fey reencuentro Mellie pulsera temporal.jpg|Mellie mirando su pulsera temporal Mellie.jpg|Mellie torso GIF.gif|IE/IE GO! OC's oc shibi.png|Mellie, Ashley, Lexie, Loella y Twila and couples chibis ocs go.png|Todas mis OC's del GO! Loella Shepherd, Twila Wind, Lexie Foster, Ashley Wright, Irene Cazador y Mellie Crossworld mellie peque con su peluche.png|Mellie de pequeña con su peluche mellie y sus papas.png|Mellie y sus padres antes del accidente Parejas go.png|All my couples of Inazuma Eleven GO! mellie peque fullbody.png|Mellie pequeña fullbody Mellie fullbody.png|Mellie fullbody Ie chibis.png|All my IE OC's chibis :3 Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes (GO) Categoría:Personajes (CS) Categoría:Personajes enamorados Categoría:Chicas enamoradas de Fei Rune Categoría:Personajes tipo bosque Categoría:Personajes tipo tiempo Categoría:Jugadores Categoría:Jugadores del Raimon Go Categoría:Jugadores de los Arions Categoría:Personajes con 14 años Categoría:Hijos únicos Categoría:Familia Crossworld Categoría:Personajes de familias ricas Categoría:Personajes del futuro Categoría:Personajes huerfanos Categoría:Personajes mudos Categoría:Personajes con avatar Categoría:Personajes con apodos Categoría:Personajes con el pelo ondulado Categoría:Personajes con el pelo rubio Categoría:Personajes con mechas Categoría:Personajes con mechas azules Categoría:Personajes con los ojos verdes